Our co-pending application Ser. No. 615 506, filed on Sept. 22, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,294, discloses a wall structure which functions as a space-divider system and includes a plurality of prefabricated panels releasably joined together and individually electrically prewired to facilitate the supplying of electrical energy to regions bounded by the wall structure. This wall structure also accommodates communication cables therein. While the wall structure of the above application is highly desirable, nevertheless continued development has been carried out to further improve this structure.
The present invention thus relates to a wall structure of this type wherein additional improvements have been made in the individual prefabricated panels and the manner in which they are prewired, together with the related structures so as to improve both the electrical connection provided by the wall structure and the handling of communication cables thereby.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall or partition structure formed from a plurality of prefabricated panels releasably joined together, which panels are individually electrically prewired to facilitate the supplying of electrical energy to regions adjacent the wall structure. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide:
1. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the individual panels have an improved power block associated with each of the lower corners thereof, which power block simplifies the connection to an external power source.
2. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the individual panels have an improved raceway associated with and extending longitudinally along the lower edge thereof, which raceway has removable covers disposed on opposite sides thereof to facilitate access to two interior channels located within the raceway, one of which contains power cables and the other of which is adapted to contain communication cables.
3. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the power blocks of adjacent panels are adapted to be electrically joined together by a flexible electrical connector, and wherein the flexible electrical connector and power blocks have an improved plug-and-socket structure coacting therebetween to prevent the plugs from being electrically energized except when they are inserted into an appropriate socket.
4. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the raceways, power blocks and flexible connectors provide an improved channel which extends along the bottom of the interconnected panels for receiving and supporting the communication cables, whereby the communication cables are effectively hidden from view yet are readily accessible.
5. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, wherein the raceway and power blocks are fixedly mounted on the individual panels, and the flexible connectors connected to adjacent panels, facilitate the manufacture and assembly of the panel, and result in a wall structure which is asthetically appealing while possessing extreme practicability and functionality.
6. An improved wall structure, as aforesaid, which facilitates the supplying of electrical energy and the feeding of communication cables to work regions defined adjacent the wall structure, and which provides maximum flexibility and adaptability coupled with optimum safety for the maintenance personnel who assemble the wall.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with systems of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.